Poker
by sgontarek
Summary: There's a girl in town who can play some mean poker. What happens when Gojyo is caught up in the battle? And what will be bet?


Disclaimer: I don't own any Saiyuki characters (unfortunatly).

Rated T: for mild language

Author's Pre note: HI! This is my first fanfic posted on YAY! I wrote this a while ago, like last year. I am the only one who knows it exists! Yeah so ENJOY!

Poker

"You really need to stop grinding your teeth like that. It'll hurt worse when you lose." She smirked as his grin faded into a scowl.

"What makes you think that you can beat me? A girl at that." Gojyo laughed.

"That's what makes it bitter sweet. You, a hunky guy get beat by a fragile girl like me." Tsumetai grinned.

It was around seven o' clock at night and the sky was deepening into a dark purple. Bright stars shone through the light as it began to fade faster and the waning moon was glowing a ghastly white.

Gojyo was sitting across a wooden table looking straight into Tsumetai's black eyes. Tsumetai stared harder back. An abnormal shiver ran down Gojyo's spine and he tried to shake it off. Tsumetai chuckled to herself.

"I have that effect on people." As she glanced back down at her cards. Her hand was straight up, making sure that Gojyo wouldn't sneak a peek at her winning hand.

"And this game is for what, again?" Gojyo sighed deeply as his blood red hair moved back and forth from the dramatic motion of boredom.

"Geez, I swear you have selective hearing."

"Only when it concerns me."

"Lies, I say, cuz this will defiantly concern you if you lose."

"Well then, I better make sure I pay attention."

Tsumetai rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. She stretched her legs out to release the tension in her knees. Her denim jeans stretched a little under the strain and her black boots sat on one of the supporting legs of the table. Tsumetai was wearing a black tank top with a dark green jacket wrapped loosely around her hips.

She cleared her throat and began the explanation of the new bet. "If I win, I get to have you for the night. If you win, you get to do what ever you want with me."

Gojyo straightened up after this proposal and thought it over. "Hmmm…" _This is good. I'm really liking this._ Gojyo looked down at Tsumetai's bust and Tsumetai coughed to get attention back to her face. "Well, sounds good to me." _I can't lose to her._

"The game is the same as always and your best played. Poker." Tsumetai glanced at her cards again.

Other ladies started to gather around Gojyo's side of the table and he smirked. "Looks like I have a cheering section going on." As he leaned back into his chair and made a gesture to the five women standing behind him.

One of the ladies was wearing a tight red dress and brown hair while the others had either blonde or red. They were wearing skanky clothes and chiding to Gojyo about how he could win this game and other stuff.

Tsumetai rolled her eyes and soon saw guys were standing on her side. "Yeah looks like I am going to develop claustrophobia." As Tsumetai was leaning back and purposely hit one of the guys. The guys got the hint and left.

_Why is he so flattered by these whores? They are so sick and look at them just pawing away at his shoulders and back. He's a total loser. What did I think I was going to get out of this? _Tsumetai looked a bit longingly back at Gojyo, his shoulders were visible from his white tank top.

Tsumetai snapped back to reality when Gojyo passed a crude remark of her normal look. "I'm sorry that I'm not as fancy as those hoes, but trust me, I make up for it in other things." Tsumetai flipped her black hair with purple highlights. Her black eyes turned a deep blood red color as she bore into the eyes of the leader of the group.

Of course, the leader took it offensively and snapped at her. Gojyo haulted the soon to be cat fight, "Whoa there ladies, no need to fight. I wouldn't want that pretty face get scared." Gojyo was talking to the leader and a smile quickly flashed back onto the brunette's face. When Gojyo looked back at Tsumetai, the brunette scowled and glared her eyes.

Tsumetai rolled her eyes again at the pathetic threat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gojyo asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsumetai responded.

"Your attitude, it's annoying."

"Well, if it's bothering you then maybe you should leave, hmm?" Tsumetai snapped back.

"Let's just play the damn game."

When the final cards were traded out and each other were neck to neck, they were about to show their cards when Hakkai lightly stepped into the bar.

_Shit, what the hell is going on now? I'm so not going if there is a fight, cuz I know that I'm going to win this stupid game and get some action! No work necessary!_

"Why, hello, Gojyo. What mess have you gotten yourself into now?" Hakkai spoke as he approached the table.

"It's not a mess, I might actually win this." Gojyo said laid back and calm.

"Uhh… I don't think so. You're playing against Tsumetai, and she beat me." Hakkai said in warning.

Tsumetai smiled up at Hakkai. "Hell yeah, she's gonna win, no matter what." Hakkai said in a worried tone. Tsumetai's sudden mood swing made Hakkai surprised. Because of her hard ass temper and seriousness, Hakkai didn't even know that Tsumetai could smile.

"She?! She's gonna beat me? Yeah, I'd love to see that." Gojyo choked the last of his words. Hakkai beat Gojyo and Tsumetai beat Hakkai which means Tsumetai will beat Gojyo. _Oh my God, I'm at the bottom of the freagin food chain! _A sweat drop rolled it's way down Gojyo's cheek.

"Well, if you think you're going to win this, show us your hand." Hakkai said in a steady voice.

Gojyo gave into the command and showed his hand. "Four twos, beat that." Gojyo said with confidence overflowing in his voice.

Tsumetai's emotions or face didn't change when the cards were shown. She sighed heavily and said sadly, creating a facede, "Don't mind if I do." She threw her hand on the table and a royal flush was revealed.

Gojyo gapped at the hand of cards and kicked the table. His 'cheerleading section' diminished and he was at Tsumetai's mercy. Hakkai gave a weak smiled and mouthed 'told ya so.'

Tsumetai scooted back her chair and walked slowly to the other side of the table. Her index finger seductively traced it's way across the interfering piece of furniture. Soon she was behind Gojyo and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and chest, deliberately making her hand stray a little too far south. Tsumetai softly whispered something into Gojyo's ear as her warm breath was felt on the outside of his sensitive cartilage, "I own you, tonight."

Author's Post Note: I might expand on this when I have the time. But for right now it will continue to be a short one shot! Please review. I'm trying to get an idea of how many people like certain genres of books and stories! I would like to find out what you like to read! THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
